


Demon on a Train

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Crack, Demons, Gen, Monster of the Week, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Dean, Sam, and you fight a demon on top of a moving train.





	Demon on a Train

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts for this came from two Tumblr challenges: “I’ve always wanted to fight on top of a moving train” and “I’m sorry, what’s that? I can’t hear you over the sound of my deafening awesomeness” from @seenashwrite and “I forgot I was a single parent” from @wideawakeandwriting

“Where is he?!”

You could have sworn the train conductor jumped a solid foot straight into the air at the sound of Dean’s voice. He was a small, unimposing looking man, who couldn’t have been more than five feet tall, with shock white hair, and gigantic, round rimmed glasses. His eyes widened to fill those glasses as he took in Dean, Sam, and you, posing, what you could only assume was, a rather terrifying sight with your guns trained and your kill glares on full power.

“Where is he?!” Dean repeated, his voice rising with intensity.

The conductor pointed shakily at the ceiling. The three of you looked up in unison to an open hatch to the roof of the train, the cold wind shaking it violently from side to side.

“Oh, great,” you muttered, bringing your gun down. “When did we enter a western movie?”

Dean grinned and chuckled before turning to you and Sam. “Ok, I’m going up. You two stay here in case he makes it past me.”

“Woah, woah, woah!” you said, grabbing Dean’s hand to stop him. “Hold on a second, John Wayne. You’re can’t go up there. It’s way too dangerous. You’ll get yourself killed.”

He squeezed your hand and gave you a reassuring smile. “Y/N, relax, I’ll be fine. And, we can’t just let the demon get away. Besides,” he added with a self-assured grin, “I’ve always wanted to fight on top of a moving train.”

You rolled your eyes at him and turned to Sam. “Help me out here?”

Sam shrugged apologetically before addressing Dean. “I’ll loop around to the front of the train to see if I can block him in.” He moved to leave, but paused to look back at Dean. “Be careful.”

Dean nodded. You, on the other hand, let out an exasperated sigh as Sam turned and ran back through the door behind you. “I forgot I was a single parent!”

Dean gave your hand another squeeze, drawing your attention to him. “I’ll be ok, Y/N. You don’t need to worry,” he said with a gentle smile. “Now, come on, we’re wasting time. I’m going up. You can stay here if you don’t like it.”

“Wait,” you cried, stopping Dean again. You took a deep breath. “I’m coming with you.”

Dean shot you a satisfied grin and pulled out the demon killing knife. “Let’s go gank ourselves a demon.”

You couldn’t help but smile too, as you followed Dean up the ladder to the roof of the train, bracing yourself when the cold gust of wind hit you the minute your head cleared the hatch.

“You sure this is a good idea?” you asked, as Dean helped you out onto the roof. “Have you always wanted to die in a dramatic fall from a train?”

Dean laughed. “We’ve faced worse. This isn’t nearly as bad as the time we fought that ghost on the edge of the Grand Canyon.”

“Mmhmm….” You muttered, only half listening. Your eyes scanned the roof, zeroing in on the demon, who was two cars down. “Dean! There!”

Dean gripped the knife and moved in front of you. You tightened your hold on your gun and took another deep breath. You knew the gun wouldn’t kill the demon, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.

“Hey!” Dean yelled, drawing the demon’s attention. “Fighting on top of the train? Really? Isn’t that a little over the top, even for you guys?”

The demon let out a guttural growl and raced towards the two of you. You raised your gun over Dean’s shoulder and fired off three rapid rounds, hitting the demon square in the chest. He stumbled, but kept moving, the bullets barely slowing him down.

“Fantastic,” you muttered. Dean quickly moved forward with his knife raised, stopping the demon before it could reach you. But, before he could strike, a gust of wind blew him off-balance. He corrected quickly, but not quickly enough. As he stood back up, the demon knocked the knife right out of his hand. He grabbed it before Dean could and hit him over the head with it, knocking him out cold.

“Dean!” You rushed forward, tackling the demon as he raised the knife over Dean’s unconscious body.

The knife knocked out of his hand and skidded across the roof. You struggled with the demon, both of you trying to reach it. You could feel the train shuddering under you, the wind blowing against you, as you fought for your life.

“Y/N!” You heard Sam yell from close by. He must have found a way onto the roof.

“The knife, Sam. The knife!”

He rushed towards it, but, before he could grab it, the demon threw you off of him and right into Sam, knocking you both down. You laid there, dazed, expecting the demon to come and finish the two of you off, when you heard a loud shout. “Hey!”

You looked up and saw Dean standing behind the demon, holding your gun. “Dean, I already tried that! Shooting him didn’t work!”

“I know,” Dean grumbled. “I’m not gonna shoot him.” He reeled back his arm and sent the gun flying through the air, right at the demon. It hit him square in the head, knocking him off balance and right over the edge of the train.

“HA!” Dean yelled, throwing his hands into the air. “Take that, you demonic meathead!”

You let out a sigh of relief and sat up weakly, taking Sam’s outstretched hand to help you stand up. “Great job, Dean, but next time, you throw a gun off a train, use your own gun, ok?”

“I’m sorry, what’s that?” he said cockily, holding his hand up to his ear. “I can’t hear you over the sound of my deafening awesomeness.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” you grumbled, pushing past Dean to the train opening. “You owe me a gun, bigshot.”

As you walked away, you could hear Sam and Dean’s laughter behind you, and you smiled. One thing was for sure: hunting with the Winchesters was never boring.


End file.
